His
by tasyatazzu
Summary: Miliknya seorang, poros dari putaran hidupnya. Saga/Aiolos. Slash. Oneshot. Warning Inside. R&R.


**Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**Warning: OOC. Possible typo(s). Shonen-ai, homo, gay, atau apapun istilahnya. Ngawur. Possible plot hole. Ga jelas. Galau tingkat sinetron Indonesia. You have been warned.**

* * *

**.**

**Saint Seiya Fanfiction**

**His**

_Miliknya seorang, poros dari putaran hidupnya._

**© tasyatazzu – 2012**

**.**

* * *

Self-centric_, arogan, dan egois adalah tiga hal yang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Gemini Saga._

_Atau setidaknya, menurut sudut pandang seorang Sagittarius Aiolos._

_Ketus dan selalu menjaga pencitraan diri, berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu menjadi diri sendiri. Ia bahkan sudah lupa istilah 'jaga image' jika sudah berhadapan dengan tingkah laku adik-adiknya. Kebengalan Milo dan Aiolia hanya akan membuat tensi darahnya naik kalau selalu dibawa serius. Bisa-bisa ia mati muda sebelum Holy War terjadi._

_Memikirkan kemungkinan ia mati muda saja sudah membuat pemuda berambut coklat tua ini bergidik ngeri._

_Sekejap, bayangan tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi muncul di dalam kepalanya. Aiolia yang meraung di depan makamnya, Milo yang menangis tidak kalah keras sambil mencengkeram baju Camus yang menangis sesengukan diam-diam. Aphrodite dan Deathmask yang, mungkin, akan banyak merepotkan Shura dalam kesedihan atas kehilangan satu orang kakak. Mu, Shaka, dan Aldebaran yang berpura-pura tegar dalam menghadapi kenyataan._

_Saga yang hanya berdiri diam mematung, setelah sebelumnya memberi wejangan-wejangan bohong pada rekan-rekannya tentang bagaimana harus merelakan kepergian dirinya atau tentang mendoakan semoga istirahatnya tenang di dunia sana. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak akan terbaca, tatapannya akan kosong dan hampa, hatinya mengutuk Hades dan Thanatos karena terlalu cepat mengambil dirinya._

_Ah, Saga. Saga-_nya_ yang kikuk, keras kepala, angkuh, dan punya senyum paling manis di dunia._

* * *

"Sedang menulis apa?"

Aiolos menengok ke belakang dan menemukan Saga berdiri di pintu kamarnya. Kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana training berwarna sama serta rambut yang diikat memberi kesan dirinya baru selesai olahraga. Aiolos menaruh pena di meja dan menutup buku tulisnya.

"Laporan untuk Shion tentang desa di ujung pulau," dusta Aiolos. Saga melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam tanpa basa-basi atau sekedar permisi, merasa bahwa kamar Aiolos sudah menjadi bagian dari teritorinya.

"Begitu? Bagaimana keadaannya?" ia lalu menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Aiolos.

Aiolos mengangkat bahu. "Sama saja. Kemarau panjang membuat air sulit dan mereka harus berjalan berkilo-kilo hanya untuk mendapatkan air bersih. Aku sudah bicara dengan Camus dan Kanon tentang hal ini. Semoga mereka menemukan jalan keluar. Aku tidak mengerti masalah air."

Saga tergelak. Tawanya terdengar renyah dan merdu di telinga Aiolos, membuat pipi sang pemanah bersemu sedikit—sangat sedikit—merah. "Harusnya kau tanyakan juga pada Dite masalah air ini. Dia 'kan ikan," ujarnya disela-sela tawa. Aiolos ikut tertawa mendengar tanggapan Saga.

"Dan memancing keributan di Kuil Gemini? Tidak, terima kasih. Aiolia dan Milo sudah cukup bosan dengan pekerjaan mereka, jangan membuat mereka melampiaskan kebosanan dengan mengajak Kanon serta Aphrodite bertengkar. Mereka akan senang sekali, taruhan."

"Betul juga. Bisa kubayangkan Milo menarik Lia ke kuil Gemini sambil membawa berondong jagung dan bantal, lalu mereka akan mengompori Kanon dan Aphrodite agar saling baku hantam di tempat, mengabaikan instruksi Camus untuk pergi dan jangan mengganggu pekerjaannya. Ya, bisa kubayangkan," Saga mengangguk-angguk. Senyum masih tidak hilang dari wajahnya. Matanya berkilat senang seperti anak kecil. Melihat ekspresi Saga ini, mau tidak mau Aiolos ikut tersenyum.

Tambah lagi satu poin dari Saga yang hanya ditunjukkan di hadapannnya. Saga-nya yang polos dan kekanakan.

"Yah," Saga mendadak berdiri, "temani aku makan?" lanjutnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aiolos mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksudmu?"

Saga menggaruk kepalanya dan berdeham sedikit. Aiolos bisa melihat telinganya mulai merah dan pandangannya tidak fokus pada dirinya. Salah tingkah.

"Aiolos, maukah kau menemani aku sarapan?" ujar Sang Gemini setelah beberapa saat. Tangannya terulur ke depan, menawarkan diri pada Aiolos. Aiolos tertawa sebentar sebelum menyambut uluran tangan di hadapannya.

"_I do_."

* * *

Aiolos belajar menjadi orang paling egois karena jatuh jungkir balik pada Saga. Saga-nya, yang dunianya juga berputar dengan Aiolos sebagai porosnya.

* * *

**A/N** : Aloha! Bertemu lagi dengan saya di bulan penuh berkah ini dengan fanfiksi yang menyimpang. Ya. Menyimpang.

*dilempar bedug*

Duo ini, IMO, sangaaaaaaaat manis. Manis karena sama-sama suka tapi Saga keburu ditinggal mati Aiolos jadi saja yah….

Seperti biasa, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk menambah stress dan kegalauan dengan membaca cerita ini. Review review review, please?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
